nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Edan Land
Edan Land Overview The Constitutional Monarchy of Edan Land is a huge, efficient nation, ruled by Andrew Morgate with a fair hand. The enormous, outspoken government juggles the competing demands of Education, Healthcare, and Environment. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Westminster City. The average income tax rate is 72.0%, and even higher for the wealthy. The powerhouse Edenian economy, worth 63.9 trillion Owlens a year, is highly specialized and led by the Information Technology industry, with significant contributions from Tourism and Basket Weaving. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is 81,395 Owlens, and distributed extremely evenly, with little difference between the richest and poorest citizens. Crime is totally unknown. Edan Land's national animal is the Owl, which soars majestically through the nation's famously clear skies. History The government was in trouble and King Brian took control of the colonies. Citizens were oppressed, had no rights. It was more of a dictatorship than a monarchy. King Brian's son, Prince de Meer (John Hill), at 17, decided to leave the Royal House because he did not like his father's politics. At 27, John Hill decided to incite the people to revolt against the King. Demonstrations took place in front of the Royal House. After a year of these frequent demonstrations, the people and John Hill decided to push these revolts further by creating a revolution. Attacks were launched against the King. The latter became paranoid. He wouldn't come out for fear of being killed. One day, the King disappeared. Some say he was murdered by his son's men. Others say he fled the Pacific Islands. Anyway, John Hill, the son became King. He created a Constitutional Monarchy in order to favour the poor and the rich. The people were satisfied. King John died in the attack on the Arc Colony. The Party in power We are an economically and socially left-wing government. We are between Socialism, Democrat Socialism and Libertarian Socialism. Twelve years ago, the Conservative Party of Eden Land was in power. They banned console video games and created a law saying that every citizen has the ID chips under their skin. They also introduced mandatory ethnic quotas for all companies, in order to appear more open-minded. After the Conservatives' reign, we were elected. We tried to ban ethnic quotas and to legalize sports. We have succeeded in legalizing same-sex marriage, to legalize video games and to remove the ID chips law. After our four years, the Liberals came to power. They, like us, tried to repair the mistakes made by the Conservatives, but to no avail. But they have lowered the taxes of the rich, and therefore, logically, reduced free public services. And this year, we came back to power. We have already succeeded in increasing taxes and free public services. Dental care is free of charge, and same for Medical care. Today, we are working hard to remove mandatory ethnic quotas, so that ethnic difference is natural and not caused by a law. We have already succeeded in banning of ID chips. We are also trying to make medical services free of charge. We want joy, freedom, equality and peace. In 2080 Edan Land peacefully became a protectorate of the Katzenstaat. Category:Katzenstaat